


Distractions: The New Kid

by Leata



Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [4]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, CEO Peter Parker, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Good Friend Peter Parker, Insecure Wade Wilson, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Mutual Pining, Peter Parker Loves Wade Wilson, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Peter Parker, Scarred Wade Wilson, Sweet Miles Morales, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Wade Wilson Takes Care of Peter Parker, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro, Wade Wilson is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Miles didn't think of himself as a distraction, but after knowing Spider-Man and Deadpool for so long, he realized that he was. Deadpool had pushed Peter and Miles together when he knew he couldn't be there for Peter. At 18 Miles understood what Wade had wanted for Peter: another person to count on and help him manage his friendship with the unstable mercenary.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool, The Boxes/Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Common Deadpool Distractions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897702
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Distractions: The New Kid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the most I've ever mashed together comic book story lines and arches so, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Thank you so much [BrattyAngel1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrattyAngel1980) for betaing this for me!

Miles' face scrunched, glancing away from the television to look at Wade's masked face. The eighteen-year-old was tempted to pause the game as Wade finished telling him his big plan for Peter's thirty-first birthday. Miles looked back to the television shaking his head. 

"I'm not saying it's not a good idea. I'm just saying _how?_ " Miles questioned turning away from him before looking back at the screen. 

"How is never the question, young grasshopper." Wade said, with a shake of his masked head. "Do you think Petey will like it?" Wade repeated his question, not looking away from the screen.

 _I'm tellin' you it's perfect!_ Yellow cried proudly of the plan he and Wade had concocted.

The two were lounging in the couple's apartment playing a new game Miles had picked up. The two had planned to hang out and plot before Peter came home from the office. Peter's birthday was still far off, but Wade never did anything half-assed. Especially when it was for Peter. Miles sighed, thinking about it as they kept playing. If Wade could pull off the set up, Peter would probably be over the moon. 

Miles sighed, giving in and pausing the game, turning back to his friend. "Okay. IF you pull it off, of course he'll love it! I don't think it's too far. It's not like anyone will get hurt…" 

Wade seemed to stall for a moment tilting his head away from Miles before looking back to the young spider. "No. No one important will get hurt. Just Iron dick...maybe." 

Miles frowned, narrowing his eyes. "Dude! If anyone gets hurt- even Stark!" Miles said, talking over Wade's attempt to object. "Peter will make that face at you and then at me. And unlike you, I'll get the responsibility lecture and how Spider-Man needs to be, blah blah blah. He always knows when I help you."

Wade rolled his eyes beneath his mask, his head rolling with it. "Ugh, you're growing up too much. Your Spidey wisdom is making you boring." Wade grumbled with a long suffering sigh. "Fine! I will figure out how to do it where no one BUT bad guys get hurt. Happy?" Wade finished raising his hands in dramatic defeat. 

Miles glared at him. "I am not boring." He insisted, turning away and restarting the game with a shake of his head. "Peter'll like it, Wade. He'd like anything you do, but it'll make him feel better." 

**I still don't get how you're gonna pull it off.** White questioned, not having faith in them.

 _Get Spidey Jr. to put the present up. There is no way we can do that without dying three times and getting blood all over it._ Yellow suggested wisely, knowing Wade's limit.

Wade snorted, shaking his head at the voices. "Fuck that. I'm putting it up there." 

"You're gonna get blood all over his present." Miles said in an unimpressed tone not looking away from their game. He didn't have to think to connect the missing dots of Wade's conversation with the voices in his head anymore. 

Wade frowned beneath his mask turning to Miles, his thumbs still moving. "Haters. All three of you." 

Miles huffed a laugh and a smug smile spreading across his lips. Miles' jaw dropped as Wade found and killed him in the game, again. The ex-mercenary gave a happy woot as he looked back at the screen. 

"Come on!" Miles complained as Wade laughed loudly. "Alright old man. Start it over. I wasn't paying attention." 

_Like that had anything to do with how amazing we are._ Yellow cackled. 

**Simulated killing is a poor substitute.** White griped.

Wade sighed, restarting the match. "Agreed, but we have to settle for schooling Spidey Jr in every game he brings over." 

Miles frowned, looking at the start up screen with renewed determination. 

Miles didn't know how Wade and himself had gotten so close over such a short period of time. Maybe it was because Miles couldn't help but laugh at Wade's jokes. Maybe it was because they both loved Spider-Man, despite loving him in different ways. If Miles really thought about it, was probably because he had known Wade longer than he had known Spider-Man. Not that Peter knew that. Neither man had ever felt the need to correct or tell the older spider about how and why Miles and Deadpool had first met.  


* * *

  
When Miles had first gotten bitten, all the fourteen year old had wanted was to be a normal kid. He had worked so hard to get into Brooklyn Visions Academy. His parents had put so much hope into it. Miles had wished he had never gone to his uncle's and that his father would have told him the reason for their distance sooner. The hero game wasn't for Miles; he hadn't been cut out for it. When he had first been bitten Miles had resisted the responsibility of his newly found powers for months. 

That was until Spider-Man almost died on the nightly news. Everything changed when Miles ran from his school towards Queens when the cameras went out. Jumping over buildings on pure instinct only to come face to face with a crowd of shocked people, fire, and blood. 

Miles pushed his way to the front, wanting to help and needing to know if he could do anything. He had powers, he should have been there. Miles' young brown eyes had widened when he watched a blood-covered Spider-Man fall limply into the arms of another masked man. Miles had stood in shock, he should have trained. He should have reached out. 

Miles looked over at the bulky man holding Spider-Man. He was unable to stop his feet from running towards Spider-Man's broken body as the man cradled him on the ground, whispering to the fallen hero desperately. The tingle in Miles' skull was what stopped him from moving any closer. Miles' heart raced as his undeveloped Spider Sense rang with fear as Deadpool held Spider-Man closer, shielding him. 

"Webs...look at me. Webs you gotta stay with me. I'm sorry I broke the rules. Some people just gotta die." His voice was shaking as his right hand held tight over the bleeding wound. "I...I got May to stay put and I called Preston. I know you'll hate me but she'll get you fixed. Spidey, you gotta stay with us. Please."

"Is he...is he gonna be okay?" Miles couldn't look away or stop the shaken question from tumbling out of his mouth. 

Miles could feel the tears running down his face. He didn't care. He should have been here. He could have helped. Deadpool didn't look away from Spider-Man's limp body. 

"He's going to be fine. He's Spider-Man. He's got-" The man's words were cut off by the sound of vans and agents swarming the street. 

"Deadpool! Where is he hurt?!" A tall dark skinned woman screamed as she ran out of a still moving S.H.I.E.L.D issued SUV. 

Miles moved quickly out of the way as a swarm of movement happened all at once. Miles watched in shock as Deadpool talked quickly to the woman cataloging all of Spider-Man's injuries in a quick rushed long list. The woman had cursed as the medical team started ripping at Spider-Man's already torn suit. Miles had watched in shock at the deadly pale blood and bruised stained skin of Spider-Man was exposed. Miles would never be able to forget the sight of the hero looking so broken. Miles didn't notice that Deadpool wasn't paying attention to Spider-Man anymore. The whites of his eyes narrowed on Miles as he followed close to the injured hero, his hand not leaving the stretcher Spider-Man was limp on. Miles didn't notice, too focused on the unmoving body. The teen watched until Spider-Man and Deadpool loaded up into the back of a van.  


* * *

  
It was two months after the bloody and fiery almost death of Spider-Man when Miles officially met Deadpool. No one at that point had any idea if Spider-Man had survived. During those months Miles thought hard about his powers, about being Spider-Man. If he had been there, if he had been using his powers he could have helped. Miles had been selfish and reckless and because of it Spider-Man had been badly injured or worse. Miles had seen the wounds and he knew even for a mutate they would be hard to heal. After two months without Spider-Man, Miles knew he wouldn't and couldn't hide anymore.

Especially not when Miles opened the door to his dorm room, flicking on the light, only to find Deadpool holding a gun and spinning around in Miles' desk chair. The teen stood stock still, terrified, against the door. He had looked up the name after he had heard the agent lady talking. The man had a dark past ripe with redacted information and even though he had retired after working with Spider-Man, Miles was terrified. The buzzing Ganke identified as his Spidey Sense was ringing loudly regardless of how casual Deadpool seemed. 

"Howdy Miles! Funny running into you here." The anti-hero said in a cheerful, playful voice, stopping the chair so he was facing Miles.

 _Peter won't like this. You said we were getting clothing._ Yellow's voice hissed in warning. 

**More reason for him to hate you. That bullshit he said before about thanking you was just that. Wait until he finds out you broke into a kid's dorm room on a hunch. Pure gold!** White laughed inside Wade's head, not believing the kind thankful words Peter spoke to Wade before they broke into Miles' dorm.

Wade shook his head, rolling his neck. He wanted to focus. He needed to, for Peter.  
Miles was silent as he looked at Deadpool and then around his room. His hand slipping from the light switch, spotting Ganke out cold on his bunk. There was no way that the teen was just asleep. He was far too still for that. 

"Tranq gun," Deadpool said, waving his loaded gun lightly, calling the young boy's attention back to him. "I thought we could have a little chit-chat. Spider kid." 

Miles' eyes widened; how did he know? Deadpool sounded so sure of himself.  
Miles fought the urge to lie. His spider sense ramping up at the urge. 

"How...how did you know that?" Miles said instead of trying to deny it. 

The burley shoulders shrugged. "I'm Deadpool, kid. I know my spider people." He said with a casual roll of his gun-toting wrist. "You are a spider person. Got yourself bit?" Wade said sitting forward, pointing the gun flippantly towards Miles.

Miles merely nodded, not taking his eyes off the gun. He looked back at him. "You were there. You helped Spider-Man...Wait! Is he...is he okay?" 

Deadpool was still for a moment. Peter wasn't okay. He was depressed, angry, and still on too many painkillers to know what he was saying and doing. Wade's lips pressed into a thin line beneath his mask. 

“He's the O.G. Spider-Man, kid. He'll be fine." Wade nodded. Peter would be fine, Wade would make sure of that. 

Despite how scared Miles was, at the confirmation that the high swinging hero was alive, his muscles relaxed against his door.

 _We need to get back to him, this is bad. What if he tries to take a piss by himself again?_ Yellow whispered his voice laced with fear for the injured stubborn spider.

 **No. Let's make it worse. Double down.** White cackled inside Wade's head, enjoying it.

Deadpool didn't look away from Miles, even as the voices kept badgering him. He had to focus, he had to know. "We've never seen you around, but you came. Why?" 

Miles frowned, looking at the man the odd buzzing at the back of his skull never slowing down. The feeling that he was being tested suddenly hitting him. "Is… is this a test?" Miles asked.

"Yes," Deadpool said, leaning back in the chair, waiting for his answer.

Miles couldn't lie, not to Deadpool. He had thought of nothing else but how irresponsible he had been. Spider-Man had gotten hurt because he didn't have back up, except for the man in front of him. Miles looked back at Deadpool, his eyebrows were drawn down, sure of his answer. 

“I just...I thought I could help. I have powers. I should have helped. Should have already been helping. If I had listened to my best friend, I could have been in the loop. Been ready. I just wanted to help Spider-Man.” Miles said honestly, staring straight into the whites of Deadpool's masked eyes. 

_Jesus this kid's starting with as much guilt as Petey. He'll be Spidey in no time._ Yellow whispered as Wade watched Miles. 

Wade didn't look away from the teen's even stare. Wade nodded absentmindedly, he did sound like Peter. Miles didn't look away even as Deadpool silently judged him. Miles' fists clenched at his sides as his Spidey Sense started to calm. Miles had answered correctly. 

"Spidey is on mandatory bed rest." Wade started standing and twirling his gun before putting it back in its holster. "When he swings back out, you find him and make him train you so you can help next time." 

Miles watched him, nodding rapidly, his lips starting to break into a smile. He had passed Spider-Man's closest, most infamous friend's test.

"Wait, you don't think he'll want to?" Miles asked, surprised. 

Deadpool let out a laugh, his head going back with it, both of the boxes joining in. Wade looked at Miles, wiping a fake tear from under his masked eye. "Ah, that was a good one. Spidey isn't trusting, kid. Especially after that shit show. He's lost a lot of people. Plus no offense, but you're a kid." At Miles' frown, Wade raised his hands. "Look I don't care. Spidey isn't a one-man army. I am. He needs help and Spidey Babe was your age when he started. Which is why he'll want you to be a kid and not risk your life to help him. But you make him Miles Morales. You want to help, convince him to train you. He needs you." 

Miles nodded with determination set in his features. He wanted to help his neighborhood like Spider-Man, he wanted to help Spider-Man. "I'll convince him." 

Deadpool nodded walking towards the window he came through. Miles watched as he put his foot out the window before Wade paused looking back at him. 

"Don't tell him about this btws. Our secret plan to help Spidey." Wade called over his shoulder. Yellow was right. Peter wouldn't like this, but he didn't know what he needed. Peter needed someone he could count on, besides someone as unstable as him. Peter needed something to stop the hero's guilt trip. Especially after Wade left and did what he had to do to protect Peter and his daughter. 

Miles nodded, he could understand keeping it a secret, his eyes looking to an unconscious Ganke. Deadpool was Spider-Man's notorious best friend. He was just trying to look out for him.  


* * *

  
When Spider-Man finally swung back into the sky, Miles kept Deadpool's words in mind. He would stay true to his words and help Spider-Man. Miles had jumped at the chance to work for the superhero, tracking him down quickly. Deadpool hadn't lied, Spider-Man hadn't been sure about training him, but Miles didn't give up. When the hero finally accepted taking Miles in, the teen had worked hard to prove himself, determined to make up for his hesitation and cowardice. 

Miles never saw Deadpool. Even when, after a few months of training with Spider-Man, the hero let the teen join him on patrols. Miles still hadn't seen him. After starting to join on patrols, much to Ganke's wonder and excitement, Miles started to meet the local boroughs' superheroes. It hadn't taken many run-ins with supers before Miles had noticed there was one he never saw. After spending six months under Spider-Man’s web, swinging around NYC, Miles hadn’t seen Deadpool again. Miles hadn't been able to stop himself from wondering why. If they were best friends he didn't understand why Wade was missing. 

That didn't mean Miles didn't hear about Deadpool. Every superhero he seemed to meet had something to say about it. Many had made a point to warn the fifteen-year-old spider of his mentor's best friend. Spider-Man's frustration was palpable each time. Miles couldn't help but rebuff their words after a while. Wade had come to him, searched him out, and verified Miles in order to protect Spidey. No matter what, that was a true friend. Just because he had a past it shouldn't be held against him forever. Miles couldn't help but think of his Uncle and his father. How much they loved each other but couldn't be around each other. Miles had to wonder if that was why Deadpool was missing. 

Miles had thought that right up until he figured out who the hero was always texting. Throughout training and patrols, Spider-Man had his phone on him. After a while of outright bizarre random laughter, Miles had to ask who it was. 

"Okay. I can't help it. What's so funny?" Miles questioned, crouched next to the hero on top of a building. 

Spider-Man was sitting next to him, holding his phone as he snickered trying to hold back his laughter. He raised a gloved hand waving it at Miles.

"Nothing. It's really stupid, my best friend is an idiot." Spider-Man had said with a laugh his thumbs zipping across his keyboards. "And I'm a sucker for dad jokes." 

"Your best friend? You mean Deadpool? That's who you're always talkin' to?" Miles asked, surprised. 

Spider-Man heaved a sigh finally calming down. "Yeah, Wade. He's been out of town for a while." 

Miles nodded slowly, that made sense. They were friends, Wade was just gone. "Cool. Well, that sucks that your friend is gone but at least you guys can talk." 

Miles blinked at the long look Spider-Man had given him. He hadn't said something weird, right? Spider-Man watched him through wide white lenses. No one ever reacted like that when Spider-Man said he missed his best friend. 

"It does suck." The older hero finally sighed, blowing out a breath. "It sucks a lot." 

Miles nodded, understanding missing your friend, especially if you didn't have many. Or any, as Miles had quickly learned. Spider-Man might talk to a lot of heroes but there was only a handful that he ever heard him talk about hanging out with. Most of them all had something negative to say about Wade. Spider-Man didn’t have much tolerance for it, and would rather work without them. Miles could understand that. They picked on his friend and Spidey didn’t like it. That had made sense to him. Miles frowned beneath his mask, was that why Wade had come to him? He was leaving and Spider-Man would be alone again.

After that Spider-Man started opening up a bit more. Even if Miles never saw Wade, the hero talked constantly about the adventures the two had had. Spider-Man openly texted Wade and included Miles in on the 'kid-friendly' jokes. Miles was proud of being able to prove not just his abilities as a hero to Spider-Man, but as a person able to accept Spider-Man's choice of friends. 

Miles liked to think that it was because of his determination and his openness that Spidey started grumbling more about how Wade was the only one who could appreciate this or how much his friend would love that. Especially when Miles would take the hero to his favorite places to eat or bring the, apparently, incapable chef leftovers from his mother's dinners on the weekends. Miles drank up every story about the two superhero friends that Spider-Man would share with him, often waking Ganke to share them when he got back to their dorm. They were unbelievable and hilarious, but nothing compared to the phone calls that started eight months into the year without Wade. 

Miles had to admit that he loved hearing their phone calls over their coms, despite how unprofessional it might seem when fighting supervillains. Wade was funny and how it affected Spider-Man's mood always made patrols more fun. The first time Spider-Man's texts turned into a phone call was the first time the almost sixteen year old had heard the anti-hero's laugh.

“No, wait. I know you!” Spider-Man had frozen in throwing his next punch. “How is DP not here for this?” Spider-Man mumbled before landing a hard punch on the villain's face, throwing the villain back. 

Miles’ seasoned mentor had stopped mid-fight to click his earpiece and call Wade. Miles still couldn’t stop laughing about it, to be honest. Miles had whipped his head around to his mentor as the Spider paused clicking his ear and fiddling with a button. 

“Mm? Spidey?” Miles questioned as he looked back to the villain as he attempted to grab for his gun. A crackling dial tone over their coms. 

“Webs? You know, I’m in Europe right now...right?” Wade's rough voice grumbled over the line. 

Miles blinked at the distraction of the third voice connected over their coms. The voice he hadn't heard since that night in his dorm. Miles looked to the overly laughing and confident Spider-Man as he answered, holding a finger up at the cursing villain. 

“You weren’t sleeping. You're probably sitting on a roof somewhere staring at someone. Through a window.” Spider-Man said in a bland voice. Miles had blinked at the specific description before Spidey barreled on. “You’ll love this, Wade. Guess who changed his name?” Spider-Man said, his shoulders heaving as he laughed while shooting out a web and pulling the glue gun back from the shouting displeased villain. 

“You sure you're not in Bratislava? Creepy Spider.” Wade answered in a distant voice, not denying the detailed assumption. “I don’t know there are so many, Spidey! You got the weirdest villains. The Kangaroo?”

“No, don’t we all wish. Paste-Pot Pete!” The cackle that filled both Spider-Man’s and Miles' ears made both spiders laugh anew. 

"Oh my God! Dude. No way that was your name!" Miles said in shock standing straighter as he held his side. 

“What’d he change it to? Sticky Tac, Elmer Dud! Oo oo, wait! No Yellow’s got one! The Jiz-'' Spider-Man cut Wade off with a shout and a laugh.

“Wade! The kid's on the comlink!" Spider-Man said. His voice tried to sound authoritative but failed even as he webbed the renamed villain to the wall in his improved webbing. 

Wade tried to stifle his hysterical laughter as Miles thought about it, his eyes widening as he burst out laughing. “Hey, man.”

"Oopies. Hiii, Spidey Jr. " Wade chuckled across the line. 

Miles had enjoyed the nickname more than he would admit, still did. When Spider-Man's laugh calmed only to be brought back as the laughable villain yelled and wiggled in his web. Deadpool giggled across the line. 

"Every time. Spidey's gonna break something if this dude keeps escaping." Wade's voice had teased over the line.

Spider-Man huffed when Miles laughed at Wade's joke. The hero was still trying to keep from laughing even as Deadpool teased him. 

"I can't help it, Wade! Now, wait what did he say his name was now?" Spider-Man asked walking to collect the webbed man, looking back at Miles. 

“Trapster? I think.” Miles had stood tilting his head at the humiliated villain, his words sounding more like a question. 

The long drawn-out disappointed whine that filled their ears made both of the heroes crack out in laughter again. 

Miles loved the random calls between the two friends. Miles got to know more about the man that had recruited him and about the hero who he worked with through them. Spider-Man was different with Wade, happier after. With the bright and funny phone calls and texts, Miles hadn't ever thought to question why or what Wade was doing overseas.  


* * *

  
When Miles finally saw Deadpool again, he wished he hadn't. The memory still haunted him, even now if he thought about it for too long. It gave him nightmares and sowed so much confusion that he had spent months trying to make sense out of it. The scene had made him question Spider-Man for the first time. He thought of his father not wanting his Uncle in their lives because he kept doing bad things. Miles understood that Spider-Man was friends with Wade, and had helped him transition from mercenary to anti-hero. Miles hadn’t really understood why everyone had something or other to say about their friendship. The past was the past.

The night that Miles came face to face with Deadpool again and he didn't have tranq guns. The two spiders had been swinging around after stopping a gang of ATM robbers. Spider-Man was commenting on the sixteen year old Miles’ swing when both of their heads snapped towards the sound of screams and gunfire. Without a thought both Spider-Men had rushed towards the sound, not knowing fully what to expect. 

Miles never expected a massacre. The young hero stood in shock in the alley below him, standing stock still on the fire escape he had landed on. His eyes widened beneath his mask, the smell of blood wafted up to his perch. Bodies had been shot and slashed apart, littering the alleyway beneath where Miles stood. His wide brown eyes scattered erratically over the blood spatter. Limbs and tissue colored the brick and asphalt with a lone figure standing, panting heavily, at the mouth of the dark alley. 

Miles stared at the man, his gloved hands clenched tight around twin swords with guns and bullet shells lying scattered in blood at his feet. Deadpool didn’t move from his spot, shoulders heaving with his harsh breath the only sound in the suddenly silent alley. Deadpool's hands were clenched tightly around the dripping blades with his feet planted in a pool of blood that smeared into the street. The suit he was wearing was dark red and full of holes with a knife sticking out of his left thigh. Miles was sure his suit hadn't been such a deep shade even in his dimly lit dorm room. Miles remembered the feeling of his stomach lurching at the smell and sight of so much death. He had never seen death like this, a body but never bodies. Never so much blood. A strong hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him away from the macabre painting with force. 

"Don't throw up." Spider-Man's voice called sternly. The hero suddenly beside him, gripping Miles’s shoulder tightly, facing him away from the view below.

Miles looked up at him, how was he supposed to keep his dinner down? Miles understood but the task seemed near impossible. Miles nodded stiffly, swallowing back the bile that threatened to escape, his mask unable to filter the smell of fresh death. The older man squeezed Miles’ shoulder but his head was turned to his friend standing below. 

"Go home." Spider-Man’s voice was stern as he stayed focused on Deadpool. 

Miles had barely thought about it before he shook his head. He swallowed thickly once more and forced himself to turn and look back to the carnage below. 

"I am not leaving you. I said I was ready." The boy uttered his voice stronger than he thought possible. 

Miles wouldn't leave his hero. He wouldn't leave Spider-Man when his best friend had just done something so horrendous. Miles had said he wanted to help and claimed he was ready. Miles had been naive. 

Spider-Man didn't spare Miles a glance, his mouth pressed into a thin line beneath his mask. "Stay here. Don't move. Don't speak. Just… Just let me handle him." There wasn't time to argue. 

Miles nodded stiffly, pressing down his fears and listening to the steady voice above him; trusting in it despite the harsh pounding of his Spidey Sense. Miles watched as Spider-Man looked around at the gore below them one more time, releasing a steady breath that sounded sad and frustrated all at once. Miles didn't have any idea how to handle a situation like this or how to react as calmly as Spider-Man had. This was the man that Spider-Man loved. After a year Miles fully believed that, at least to Spider-Man, Wade was so much more than just his best friend.

Miles watched as Spider-Man crawled down the wall, head first, carefully, and slowly. The hero was making sure that if Wade lifted his head, he would see Spidey coming. The spider dropped down into a crouch with his hands raised in front of him. Spider-Man paused for a moment at the dead-end side of the alley directly in front of Deadpool. Standing amongst the fallen dismembered corpses, Spider-Man stood still. He watched the heavy breathing figure and waited to be acknowledged. Spidey was out of reach of the still clenched swords, but not the guns at Deadpool's feet. 

Miles had watched as his head hurt from the constant buzzing of danger. Fearful for Spider-Man, Miles' masked eyes darted back and forth between them. Miles held his breath as his mentor took a step closer. Spider-Man didn't spare a glance at the bodies or blood surrounding him, only focusing on his blood-soaked friend. The one he had missed so deeply for the past year. 

"Wade? Can you hear me?" Spider-Man's voice was soft and careful. "Wade?” Spider-Man called again before pausing. “Yellow?" Spider-Man questioned after clearing his throat louder.

Miles watched as Spidey's boots took another careful step closer, stepping over a crumpled hand without looking down. Miles’ Spidey Sense rang louder in his head at the continued silence from Wade. How could Spider-Man be so calm with his friend coming back to New York only to commit such a crime? Miles was sure that they hadn't seen each other this whole time. Miles didn't understand how a hero as good as his mentor was best friends with, in love with, someone capable of this. Spider-Man didn’t stop moving closer to Deadpool, wading through the pools of blood and gore. The whole while the hero’s voice had managed to stay calm and gentle with only a mild shake. Miles watched, confused and in awe of him. Spider-Man didn't look away from Wade, his foot only hesitating in the air for a moment before stepping towards him once more. 

"Deadpool. It's just me." The older spider called, his voice shaking a bit more with his hands still raised out in front of him. 

Miles held back a gasp, understanding hitting him. Spider-Man rarely ever called him Deadpool. This wasn’t Wade, this was what he was, what he could be, had been. Deadpool was a living weapon, a one man army, and a murderer. Miles’ eyes riveted around the alley at the bodies littering the dark space. This was who Spider-Man was friends with, the part the others had tried to make the teenager understand. Spider-Man, no-killing Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man was friends with both Wade and Deadpool. Deadpool was still a killer and so was Wade. Spider-Man was still in love with him, still his friend. Deadpool was his best friend and he wouldn't give up hope or stop trusting him when it mattered. It was just like Miles' father felt, under all of his frustration. Miles knew his father was still hoping Uncle Aaron would turn himself around.

Miles had been pulled from his thoughts when Spider-Man turned his head to look up at Miles, the lenses had seemed to search for something, before looking back at an unmoving Deadpool. Miles watched as Spider-Man’s gloved hand reached up and pulled his own mask off and stepped into range of the long twin katanas. Miles’ eyes stared at the face of Peter Parker for the first time as Spider-Man stood surrounded by a Pollock painting of gore. The twenty-nine year old's smile had flashed brightly across the gruesome alley at his friend, his hands clenching tightly to the mask in his hands.

"Just me. Just Petey-pie." His voice called lightly. Peter's face still lit up with a smile, one that was filled with kindness and sadness, the effort not quite reaching his shining brown eyes. 

Seeing Spider-Man's face for the first time shocked Miles back from the edge of the fire escape. He knew that face, it was impossible for Miles to not know him with his interest in science. The guy had worked for Stark, had received so many science scholarships, who had published so many biophysics and biochemistry papers. It was hard for any science-minded person not to have seen at least one article with a picture of the awkward scientist. 

Miles had even read one of his papers, remembering what Ganke shouted as Miles sat in their dorms. _“Did you know that guy used to take pictures of Spider-Man! It's true man!”_

Peter Parker was Spider-Man. Miles' brain raced with the information.

At Peter's face, Deadpool finally moved. Wade's hands dropped his swords, the twin blades landed with a ringing and splattering clatter as they hit the blood puddles surrounding him. The tense lines of muscle relaxing as his head turned up. His masked face finally tilted to look at Peter. 

"Petey… Petey. You gotta call Preston." The words were hoarse and broken when spoken. Wade's masked head moved to look around him. 

Peter was on him at the first tick of his head to the side. His gloved hands had reached out as he launched himself forward. Miles had stood in shock as he watched Peter’s hands grab Deadpool’s masked face. Peter's hands blocked his best friend's view of the damage he had done. He gripped Deadpool's face tightly between his hands, forcing Deadpool to look only at him. 

"Hey, look at me.” Peter spoke in a rush, nodding slowly after a moment, still smiling weakly. Spider-Man's boots splashed in the blood and viscera beneath them as Peter’s wide brown eyes searched Deadpool’s mask. “Okay." Peter nodded rapidly. Miles had watched him think, remembering Peter's tongue dash across his lips before the man had nodded one more time. "Okay. Got it. I got you. I'm right here, it's okay. Just...just a bad day right. Tomorrow will be better." The hero's words were soft, gentle, and firm even as he held tightly to the face of a murderer, of the man that saved him a year ago. Peter's smile was bright. 

Miles watched, not understanding. Not understanding how Peter could be so _understanding_. How Peter could wash the crime below his feet away and dismiss it as a bad day. How his mentor could love Wade past this. Miles didn’t understand how ‘killing-isn't-ever-an-option-Spider-Man’ could say _it was just a bad day_. Miles had looked around the ghastly alleyway once more. This wasn’t something Spider-Man seemed unfamiliar with. This scene of death at the hands of his best friend. Miles had looked back to the pair.

Peter pulled Deadpool closer then, and wrapped his arms around his friend. The superhero was continuing to shield Deadpool from his own crime. Peter tucked the larger man’s head into his neck, reaching down to pull out the knife and throw it to the side without a look. Peter snapped a web on the forgotten swords as the man went easily into his arms. The bulky figure wrapped his tired arms around Peter. Miles’ head had snapped up when Peter shot another web to the roof of the building Miles was standing on. Taking himself and Deadpool soaring up the side of the building. Miles had followed quickly, scrambling up the wall. When he had pulled himself over the ledge Peter had been busy sitting Wade down and rubbing his blood-soaked biceps whispering to him. Miles stayed back as Peter stood straight once more, his suit splattered with blood.

"I got it, just hold on. Just stay with me okay, Wade." Peter's voice was nearly pleading, nodding more to himself than to the again nonresponsive Wade.

Peter pulled away, licking his lips as he stood straighter and tapped his earpiece looking around the rooftop. His brown eyes had landed on Miles for a moment, looking back Miles knew that look as an apology. At that moment, Peter had been trying to apologize to him and Miles hadn’t understood. Peter’s brows had furrowed when he looked away, catching something out in the distance. Miles could hear the line crackling as someone answered Spider-Man's call.

"Preston. We have an incident, I need you to come here now." Peter’s brown eyes had been focused off into the distance as the woman answered. 

"He's your problem not mine, Pete." She said tiredly. "You know I'll have to tell her if I come." 

Miles remembered that voice, the one that had screamed and shouted orders when Peter had been dying on the street. It was the same agent that had come because Wade had called. 

Peter's face was marred by dark lines, frustration settling in. "We know. But I'm staring at your house and standing on a rooftop with over a dozen bodies and alien tech below me. Get here and figure out who they are. I got Wade, but he’s not gonna be talking for a while." Peter all but growled, looking down at his friend before looking back at the house he had been staring at. 

The woman swore, shuffling around. "Shit. On my way. El's in bed. I'll call for a cleanup." 

Peter clicked his earpiece looking at Miles his face softening. "Go home. We'll talk tomorrow, alright. Just go home, kid." With a tired sigh, Spider-Man dismissed him looking back to the still silent and motionless Wade. "She's okay. You're okay. We're okay." Peter had bent down crouching between Deadpool’s spread legs and reached forward to touch his gloved hands.

Deadpool flinched back at the feeling of Spider-Man’s hands on his. Peter had only responded by reaching forward and holding them tightly, gripping the blood-covered gloves that had butchered those below them. 

"We're okay. Come on, let's go back to my place and get cleaned up. You left your weird bunny slippers at my place." Peter tried for light even as he heaved the larger man up patting Wade's shoulders. "Climb on. I'll drive." 

Miles had turned, his mind nothing but white noise at the time, watching as the man who had killed and destroyed so flawlessly clung to his mentor's back like a relieved child. The bulking muscle curled around the slender hero, resting his head on his shoulder and squeezing Peter’s middle. Miles had been frozen as Peter pulled his mask back on and prepared to leave. 

Miles couldn't go home. He didn’t understand how Spider-Man had continued a friendship with someone that hadn’t stopped killing. How did the two of them possibly make it work? Miles’ mind was filled with the phone calls while Wade had been gone. He suddenly had no illusion of what Wade had been doing or that Spider-Man had been unaware. 

Even two years later Miles had still never admitted to them that he had followed them. He couldn’t help himself, he wanted to know more. He wanted to understand the people who had made him into the new Spider-Man. Miles had vanished into thin air, happy he had control over his camouflage ability. He waited watching Peter swing away with Wade holding him silently. The sixteen-year-old had leapt after them as quietly as he could trying to keep up with the older wall-crawler. 

Miles had followed them back to the nearly decent apartment of Peter Parker. Miles had sat on the opposite roof, watching as Spider-Man crawled into a back alley window with Deadpool in tow. Miles waited before swinging across and finding a ledge outside of his mentor’s window. Miles looked around the sparse living room until he spotted the pair towards the back, only able to see Peter and the back of Wade's larger form.

"There we go. I washed the suits you left here. So just go change in my room." Peter's mask was gone once more as Miles strained to hear them through the glass. Peter's gloved hands gripped Deadpool's tense shoulders guiding him to one of two doors Miles could see. "I'll wash this one tomorrow. I have laundry anyway." His smile was bright and happy, but it didn't reach his eyes. 

Peter's smile faltered for a moment, his hand touching Deadpool's masked cheek when Wade didn't look up at him. 

"Don't listen. Listen to me. Ellie is safe. We're fine, it's just a bad day. Tomorrow will be better. We can talk about it whenever you want, Wade." Peter’s hand had squeezed Wade’s arm while his right held Wade’s face. "Promise." 

Deadpool finally raised his head only enough to nod. His words came out soft, broken, and mumbled. Miles had to lean closer to the glass to hear them. 

"I'm sorry Petey. I...It was my fault they were going after her. I tried to stop them before they got here...I didn’t mean for you and the kid to see. It's always my fault and I...I tried but...I shoulda called you." Miles barely caught the mercenary's words. 

Peter nodded, his lips pressing into a thin line, the only indication that he was angry. "Yeah. You should have. I would have helped you." Deadpool seemed to flinch at the bitterly spoken words. Peter sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before he smiled once more, determined. "Just like I'm going to help you now, Wade." Peter said as he smiled, patting Deadpool's shoulder. "Come on. Go get changed and come back so I can order us some food. We'll camp out on the sofa bed tonight, alright? Tomorrow will be better." Peter's words had sounded like a promise. 

Miles had left not long after that, too confused and angry to stay and watch his hero corral a human weapon like he'd had a mild tantrum instead of slaughtering a dozen people. He didn't understand them. Miles thought of the man in his dorm, terrifying but focused on helping and protecting his friend. The same way Peter had been when Wade had killed so many people. Miles didn't understand looking past so much, even for your best friend. After talking to Ganke he wasn't comfortable. Ganke couldn't understand what Miles' had seen, the carnage Miles had seen. 

"Ugh, dude it's simple. How do you not get this? Deadpool saved him. They've known each other for years. They depend on each other and balance each other, man. They're best friends. Deadpool isn't stable. He probably, like, blanked out. You don't know! But I bet Spidey does, they're best friends. Plus you've been tellin' me that Spider-Man is like in love with Wade right?" Miles had nodded at his best friend's question. 

Ganke had just waved his hands at him bringing his hands together and apart again, like it was simple and Miles was supposed to understand. Miles didn’t understand. He didn't see how they could work. How Spider-Man and Deadpool were friends, let alone how Peter loved him so much. Miles could admit looking back that he hadn’t wanted to speak to Peter when he had shown up outside of his school at the end of the week. He didn't want to be angry but he couldn't help that he was. Especially after Peter hadn't tried to contact him all week.

"Hey… Um, food?" The man offered with a suggestive shrug.

Miles had stared up at the slim brown-haired man. Peter looked nothing like he had pictured Spider-Man. He was slightly slouched with his hands in his jeans with glasses Miles knew he didn't need. 

"Yeah. I know a place on the way to my bus stop." Miles had answered, his voice bitter. 

He knew they needed to talk, but he didn't want to. Peter smiled weakly and nodded, following after Miles when he turned right, towards a food truck that always stopped by the school. Miles hadn’t said a word to him as they walked side by side. He didn't know what to say and he guessed Peter was still thinking by his deep frown and pinched expression. After a while of silence Peter let out a sigh, running a hand through his brown hair, looking down at Miles before adjusting his glasses. Finally seeming to find the words. 

“I’m sorry that you saw that the other night. That you met Wade like that and found out who I was like that.” Peter had let out what Miles had learned now was a nervous laugh. “I actually had a whole speech and plan ready to tell you in a few days. It was gonna be a whole thing.” Peter had offered with a flap of his hand. 

Miles hadn’t been moved by the gesture, the teenager glaring up at Peter. "You told me we don't kill. And he-! I've seen dead bodies before, but…" Miles looked away from him, his brown eyes widened, picturing the pools of blood and sliced corpses that had circled Deadpool and Spider-Man.

Peter had winced. "I'm sorry Miles. You shouldn't have seen that." He glanced down at him pausing on the busy Brooklyn sidewalk. "Wade is complicated."

"He kills people! He killed all of those people and you...you love him." Miles had scream-whispered back at his hero after a pause. 

Peter’s eyebrows had raised beneath his glasses at that, a harsh laugh snapping out of his chest. "It is a big deal. It pisses me off to no end, kid. Are you kidding me? It drives me crazy.” Peter huffed, his voice caught on an edge as his hand tugged on his short brown locks. He didn't deny he loved Wade. Peter never would. “It disappoints me and frustrates me. It makes me feel like a failure and a hypocrite. And Wade knows it. He knows I'm furious and disappointed. I didn’t call because he’s still at my place stuck between staying and apologizing over and over again and trying to leave and ki-” Peter cut himself off a hand tugging on his hair. He blew out a hard breath before looking back down at Miles seeing that he didn’t understand. 

“He should be in jail, or at least be lectured! How are you friends with him?” Miles had asked, his anger giving way to confusion. 

Peter had only laughed again, one that sounded more real and familiar even without their masks. “Yeah, jail. They haven’t built one yet that could hold Deadpool for long. I used to scream at him. Throw him off buildings.” Peter winced at the memory. “Wade knows that anger hasn’t gone anywhere. So why should I keep screaming at him? He feels awful enough all on his own. I’ve known Wade for nine years, Miles. He knows he messed up. Do you have any idea how badly he felt when he remembered that you were there?" Peter looked at him then, his face marred with sadness. "Wade will punish himself enough. I don’t need to add to it." 

Miles’ frowned lessen slightly at the idea that Spider-Man hadn’t forgiven Wade, not really. That Peter simply accepted it for what it was and trusted in Wade’s good intentions. That he was still trying his best. That he knew he had been wrong. 

"He was gone for a long time. All that time he was killing people." Miles stopped before the food truck and looked up at Peter with narrowed eyes. 

Peter stopped beside him, looking at Miles with a deep frown. "Yes." There was no hesitation in his voice. "After he came to help me. Saved me by killing someone. Wade...he didn't want it to happen again. So he went after everyone that knew me and someone else. He needed to fix it the only way Wade really knows how." Peter didn't look away from him as he spoke. "I don't like killing, he knows that. But Deadpool saved me and my family. If he hadn't killed Goblin…" 

Miles watched Peter shake his head running a hand over the nape of his neck. Peter’s frown deepened as they walked away to the food truck. Miles followed him waiting beside him in line. He glanced up at him thinking about it, trying to understand. Spider-Man and Deadpool had been friends for so long, had had each other's backs when no one else did. Miles thought about the hope that Spider-Man held for Wade, the loyalty they both had for one another. 

“He still kills people. He's still crazy.” Miles said after they had both ordered and Peter had stopped to stand next to him as they waited for their food. 

"Yeah.” Peter didn’t refute it, only offering a shrug with his tired voice. 

"He knows who you are and where you live. He kills people and you trust him." Miles spat. "I'm supposed to be helping you, becoming a hero like you. How can you get along with a living weapon?"

"Don't call him that." The twenty-nine-year-old turned to him in a flash, his voice hard and cold. 

Miles had watched Spider-Man defend Deadpool to countless heroes, but it didn’t hold a candle to the memory of Peter defending Wade. Miles had shrunk back slightly at the clear and sudden controlled anger. Peter’s jaw clenched as he spoke with a deep frown on his lips, his brows furrowed. 

"Being Spider-Man is about helping everyone. Not giving up, and believing that people will choose to do the right thing. Killing is never our answer but Wade. He tries. He wants to be something more than what he was shaped into. His first instinct is to kill, it has been for a long time. Someone threatened one of the few people he cares about. What could you possibly expect him to do?”

Miles had frowned, he hadn’t been willing to push Peter’s anger then. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of Spider-Man’s anger or Peter’s hardened brown eyes. The two waited in tense silence after that. When their order had been called Peter had handed Miles his sandwich with a shake of his head. 

“You want to be like Spider-Man, kid? Then you need to learn to help everyone. Learn to get up and help even when people fall down and make mistakes. No matter how large they are. Spider-Man is kind when no one else is because it's the right thing to do. You want to be Spider-Man? You listen to all the sides of someone before you judge them. Make up your mind and stick to it and you don't give a crap what anyone says because you **know** what's right. Wade is my best friend." Peter huffed. His voice sounded tired and laced with disappointment as he adjusted his hold on the large bag of food for himself and Wade. Peter had looked over Miles’ face, he had known that the teen didn’t understand. "I’ll see you ‘round Miles. Just give me a call when you're ready, alright?” 

Miles had watched as Peter walked away with little more than a wave as he headed back towards his own bus stop. Somehow after everything he had witnessed, Miles felt like he was the one that had disappointed Spider-Man. That he had passed Deadpool's test and failed Spider-Man's. Miles didn’t reach out to Peter after that, not for a while and Peter hadn’t pressured him. Spider-Man was still out but Miles wasn’t swinging behind him. 

After a month Miles missed being Spider-Man too much to leave it, calling Peter and returning to patrol. Miles, at the time, hadn’t noticed that Wade came up far less, that the fun phone calls had turned back into quiet laughing texts. Deadpool had done his best to stay away from Miles after the gruesome, nightmare-inducing reunion. It wasn’t until three months later that Miles saw Deadpool again. 

Spider-Man was the one that had first spotted Deadpool when the two spiders were out on patrol. Miles hadn’t noticed and simply followed Peter as the older landed silently on a rooftop. The older man was trying to be sneakier than usual, crouching low on the high apartment rooftop. Miles had followed suit, not knowing that he had stumbled into a game that the two friends had been playing off and on for years. 

Miles had turned his head looking to where Spider-Man was watching; he hadn’t expected to see a fully suited Deadpool carrying bags of groceries and humming as he walked down the dusk colored street. Peter turned to Miles, raising a gloved finger to his hidden lips before pointing at Miles and motioning for him to stay put. 

"I hear a spider." Wade had called up to them in a sing-song voice.

The two spiders' heads snapped over the ledge of the concrete roof to look down at Wade. Deadpool was clearly smiling under his mask when he turned around and looked up at their hiding spot. Miles had been shocked and Peter had huffed raising his arms in annoyance, apparently having lost their game again.

"This isn't even fair anymore." Peter groaned, his head going back. 

"Hehe, poor Spidey. You know just for this, I'm gonna scare you real good next time.” Deadpool was giggling madly at Peter's clear frustration. 

Miles hadn’t been able to stop his curiosity and his want for things between him and his mentor to return to normal. Even after three months, Peter hadn’t been the same with Miles. Miles remembered swallowing back his fears at seeing Deadpool again before he had spoken. 

"What are you two talking about?" Miles asked looking between the two. 

Peter had turned, his frown clear in his voice, still displeased with losing whatever he had lost when he answered Miles. "DP doesn't normally set off my Spidey Sense anymore and Wade's been taking advantage of being one of few that can-" 

"Scare the absolute shit balls out of him!" Deadpool squawked from below them, laughing at his own words.

Miles couldn’t deny the irony he felt at the information, or the trust it displayed. That a killer like Wade didn’t normally set off the other man's internal warning system. He remembered the shock he had felt as Peter’s lecture about second chances rolled into his head. 

"Basically." Spider-Man said, in a dry tone, his eye-roll was a force in Miles’ memory despite not being able to see it underneath his mask. The hero had leaned his elbows on the waist-high ledge of the roof, waving a hand down at Wade. "I can't seem to return the favor." 

Miles thought about how childish the game truly was. It reminded him of something he and Ganke would do. Miles looked back to Deadpool as the man seemed to shift on his feet on the sidewalk below him. Miles remembered the few people on the street below walking wide around the bulky tall man as he stood below them. The memory was the first time after the alley that Miles had seen how natural the two were together. 

"Spidey, Spidey let down your long web so I may not have to climb up the rickety ass fire escape with heavy shit." Deadpool called up to them. 

Peter had laughed, a smile clear as he spoke with an odd accent. "Hark thy fair Prince DP. I shall save you from the wretched stairs." 

Miles had barely held back his laughter then, the two were ridiculously embarrassing together. The young spider had watched as Spider-Man let out a thread of web, snapping a shot of the web to Wade’s bags and pulling them up first. Deadpool smiled more, if possible, as Peter let out another web letting the anti-hero shimmy his way up the rope like a thread of web. 

"What’s all this?" Miles had mumbled after he got control of his amusement at the pair. 

Miles watched as Deadpool managed to heave himself over the ledge. The anti-hero standing bent over as Peter patted him on the back mockingly. Deadpool let out a groan flopping down beside his friend onto his stomach with a groan. 

"Are you making pastelillos?" Miles asked again, looking into the grocery bags, unable to help himself as he spotted the familiar ingredients.

"Are you?!" Spider-Man's lenses widened, whipping his head back to Wade’s grumbling form.

Wade’s hand huffed, turning over to lay on his back once he was on the rooftop. "I'm allowed to be tired, webs are hard!.... Yeah, well he has sexy spider strength." Wade’s mask had been looking towards the oldest spider when he spoke, even though his words didn’t fit. 

Miles had heard that Wade heard voices, part of the reason everyone found him to be so unstable, other than the killing, but he had never seen it before then. Miles remembered the odd feeling of intruding on a conversation and hearing only half of it. Miles was surprised by how smoothly Peter reacted to Wade. How easily he was able to bring his best friend back into focus.

Peter had simply bent to lean directly over the splayed out mercenary. “Yellow, shut up.” Spider-Man said firmly as he leaned directly over Deadpool's head, filling his field of vision. “Wade, are you making those delicious pastelillos and not inviting me?" 

"God it's the sexy angry voice. Straight to the nether regions, Webs." Deadpool seemed entranced by Spider-Man, hips wiggling against the cement roof under him. 

Miles had blinked at the clear flirt and watched as Peter simply crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently. Deadpool released a hum when he fully focused on Peter.

"Technically, yes. But! I was on my way to break into your apartment and make them. For snacks after patrol time with Boy Wonder.” Wade let out in a rush before he paused, tapping his finger in the air. “Wait, that's the wrong franchise."

Miles had been more confused than before when Wade had been speaking to his voices than after he had spoken the nonsensical sentence. Peter had no such problem. 

"Oh,” Spider-Man’s anger seemed to leave him at the rushed information. 

Spider-Man had blown past the idea that the man was going to break into his home. Miles had watched them, fully confused as Peter had stood back up straight. 

“Well. Then I'm not mad." Peter finished, offering Wade his hand to help him up. Miles had long since assumed that Peter could feel his confusion, his head glancing to Miles as he pulled Wade up. "I wouldn't have survived college without Wade filling my fridge and cooking for me. You keepin' it up for the rest of grad school? I'm finally gonna finish." 

“You plannin’ to still be broke and hungry? Of course, we are Spidey! You need brain food and regular food. Not like we can leave you alone in a kitchen anywho." Deadpool huffed after the squee of Spider-Man pulling his large frame upright.

Miles raised an eyebrow at them, the mystery of their friendship growing in his mind. "Hold on a second! You cook for… Spider-Man?" He couldn't help but be skeptical of the weapon clad man.

Peter made a sound at Wade’s comment about his cooking. “Hey. I managed to keep myself alive for two whole years before you started breaking in and cooking.” Spider-Man announced proudly only for Wade to roll a gloved finger and twirl it in fake fanfare. Peter huffed, shoving at Wade's chest, before looking back at Miles and answering him. "Wade here not only cooks for me but he is the official chef of Spider-Man." Peter said, his smile was auditable. 

When Miles thought back about it, Peter probably had just been happy Miles seemed to be trying again. Miles wasn’t sure he was trying, maybe trying to quench his curiosity at the time, but he hadn’t understood them yet. Miles did understand how much Deadpool loved their mentor. Wade had gasped then, raising his arms and waving his hands with his excitement. The large man had jumped in place at Spider-Man’s decree. 

"Yes! I am the one true chef for our city's most noble hero!" Wade cried, standing proudly before turning to Peter. “You know I’m going to make an apron now, right.”

Miles couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips at Deadpool's infectious glee. Peter himself had laughed at it and nodded as he did. 

"I would expect nothing less, Wade." Peter had laughed, his voice full of affection.

Even then Miles could feel how relaxed Peter was with Wade, how close they were. Miles remembered feeling worse when the laughter the three had shared started to die down. Miles enjoyed being with the two of them. Miles had had a hard time looking at Wade, however he couldn’t help but notice how uncomfortable Deadpool seemed to be as he started to rock on the heels of his toes. Miles had looked between the uncomfortable man for the first time and then to Peter’s masked face. That was when Peter’s words had started to make sense, he hadn’t been there for the years of Wade trying. Miles didn’t know Wade and couldn’t judge a lifetime of pain and struggle by one nightmarish action. In that moment of awkwardness, the sixteen-year-old started to understand what Peter meant. Miles had made an excuse to leave after that, he couldn’t remember what it had been. However, he never forgot the words he heard as he turned and suddenly swung away from the guilt he had started to feel. 

“Sorry Webs, I didn’t mean to-” 

Miles understood then, at least, that Wade shouldn’t have been the one apologizing. Miles had been the problem, not him.  


* * *

  
After three and a half years of fighting beside Spider-Man and Deadpool, Miles had learned the lesson Peter had tried to teach him. He hadn't understood them. Miles hadn't understood never giving up yet, not in the way Peter did. At eighteen Miles had fully learned to respect the relationship the two shared. Miles understood hoping, seeing the best in someone, and not giving up because who they were was just too important. Miles understood how much the two loved each other. Which was why he wasn’t surprised at all when Wade managed to pull off his present of an arms bust and a hidden wrapped gift that only a spider person could reach perfectly for Peter’s thirty-first birthday. 

"Why is this the way you two celebrate things?" Miles asked, standing amongst a Kree arms dealer bust. 

Peter smiled beneath his mask, clearly enjoying himself. Wade always knew how to cheer him up and make his birthday special. Shooting out a web, Peter grabbed a gunman by the neck before flipping himself forward and kicking the man in the jaw. 

"I was feeling old." Spider-Man called as he landed with a flip. 

Miles shook his head, landing a punch on a stolen drone as it flew towards him. Miles used a quick web to throw another man into Deadpool's path.

"Aw Spides, you could never be old! Just look at that ass! A work of art if we ever saw one." Wade chuckled, shooting the gifted thug with a rubber bullet before knocking him out. 

_Spandex never looked so good!_ Yellow cried, happy to see Peter in a better mood.

"Do you ever not look at his ass?" Miles quipped, focusing on the buzzing drones. 

Peter couldn't help the laughter that escaped him at Miles’ question or the blush that filled his cheeks behind his mask even as he landed a high kick on a man's jaw. The teen spider used his venom strike to overpower the attack drone’s circuits. Snapping out a web, Miles sent his electric zap straight into them. Miles pulled on each one when it was fried, smashing them down hard on the ground.

"Fair point, Spidey Jr." Deadpool said as he landed a kick on another alien. 

"So let me get this straight. Spider-Man felt old so you got him an alien gun bust?" Clint's voice said from over the coms. The archer was shooting arrows down from his perch on the second story.

Wade nodded even though the man couldn't see him, aiming his gun and shooting a Kree before the alien could hit Miles. 

"And a present! I wrapped it." Miles added with a smirk, proud of his perfect wrapping skills. His body swung forward and finished the Kree Deadpool had wounded, happy that working the holiday shopping rush at Atlantic Terminal every year was finally paying off.

"You know, I was planning on being a dick, but that's sweet. Nat, why don't you do stuff like this for my birthday?" Clint asked, shooting an arrow into another thug's back just as Black Widow turned to kick her.

"Because your ass doesn't look that good in spandex." She said without missing a beat, glancing up to where she knew where Clint was. 

Wade laughed heartily at her harsh tone and Clint's complaining, the two Spider-Men unable to help but join in. Miles had been right to pick the two older S.H.I.E.L.D agents to join them. Miles had argued that the two would probably annoy Peter the least and actually be useful. Peter's thirty-first birthday would be tomorrow and Peter had already been dreading it for months. When Deadpool had invited him he had resisted, however, on Miles' insistence the elder Spider-Man had joined. Peter had been clueless until Clint had yelled Happy Birthday when the three met up with the two nearly retired spies on a roof not far from their target. Peter had been surprised and happy for the easy win. 

"I still gotta know man. How did you get it up there?" Miles questioned, twisting to kick a man running towards him in the jaw, webbing him to the wall before leaning out of the way of an arrow headed for a drone behind him.

Spider-Man held tight to his web, pulling a firing gun from another Kree woman, webbing it to a steel beam above them. Peter threw another web, moving quickly to swing the same woman into a tower of crates. The alien let out a cry as she hit the hard crates, Peter webbing her to them tightly. 

"Despite common belief, Wade is capable of focus. When he puts his mind to something, he gets it done." Peter said, twisting in the air and kicking down two drones headed for Miles. The older Spider-Man landed smoothly on his feet as they dropped behind him only to land a punch on a third, breaking it with ease. 

"Thank you!" Deadpool cried, his gun-holding hands raising joyfully at the validation.

 **There is blood all over it asswipe. Learn your limits and the rules of gravity.** White barked inside Wade's head, unhappy that the anti-hero hadn't listened to it or Yellow.

"Yeah okay but... how did he even get up there?!" Miles argued, turning his masked face back to Spider-Man as he punched and swung his way through the remaining drones that had filled the warehouse.

"My money is on a teleporter, rope, and web-shooters again." Hawkeye's voice crackled over their earpieces.

"Wrong. Just web-shooters." Black Widow commented with a raised eyebrow as she smoothly landed a hard spider bite infused punch on another Kree. 

Miles internally, and begrudgingly, would give Black Widow the web-shooters. It wouldn’t be the first time Wade had 'borrowed' Peter’s or Miles’ web-shooters to do something the man found funny and/or necessary. 

Spider-Man stood straight, looking around the large space, webbing the last person down. "That all of them?" 

"Feel free to collect your prize, Spider-Man." Natasha said, already looking at the surrounding crates. "Seems like this one is something from Parker Industries." 

"Told ya I'd find them." Wade said in a sing-song voice, holstering his guns. “Everything worked out. No one got hurt and we had fun.”

“Yeah, you were right DP.” Miles laughed, smiling, he loved Wade’s idea of fun sometimes. 

Peter was already looking away from them, focusing his lenses on the high rafters. His eyes looked directly at the small corner where a brightly wrapped present was sitting alone on a high beam. The blood speckled box hung upside from the beam. The large box was somehow stuck to the underside of the cold metal. 

Without looking away from his present, Peter spoke to Miles. "Kid, check it out for me will ya?" 

Miles huffed as Peter kept his eyes on the bright My Little Pony wrapping paper. Peter let out a chuckle as he released a web, kicking off the wall before jumping from his web with a flip. Miles watched as his mentor flipped through the air landing with his feet planted upside down beside Wade’s gift. Miles could hear Peter’s smile through the coms as he bent to pick up the large box. Wade let out a loud wolf whistle at his Spider-Man's acrobatics. His hands clapping loudly at the weightless display. He knew what Peter's face looked like without seeing it. His boyfriend was having fun, enjoying still being Spider-Man, even with his greying hair.

"You know, eventually you're gonna have to stop callin' me that." Miles couldn’t help but snark over his shoulder, especially after watching the older man make it look so effortless. 

Miles shook his head as he tilted back on his heels to watch Peter. Of course Wade would give him something like this because he felt old. What else would the anti-hero do for Spider-Man? Miles smiled beneath his mask, walking over to Black Widow. Miles pressed the small button beside his white lenses to turn on the full hud. Miles turned his head, looking over the crates using his Parker Tech powered lenses to scan over the crates in front of him, searching for Peter’s stolen biotechnology among the alien weapons. 

Hawkeye shook his head, looking across from his high perch at Spider-Man. "Show off." The man was currently sitting on a beam near the balcony lining the second floor. "You know I could have gotten that."

Natasha raised a trimmed eyebrow, her hands pausing in her cataloging to look up at him. "If you would have gotten it, the spiders would have had to save you." 

"Got your back birdman!" Miles said with a laugh, shooting finger guns up at Clint before returning to his section of crates to mark it with a Spider-Man tag for Parker Industries to collect. 

Wade laughed fully, his eyes still focused on the still upside down Spider-Man as he walked towards him on the ground. Clint huffed, jumping down from the metal balcony. He shook his head at the young black suited Spider-Man. Clint frowned, turning his head to look up at the older wall-crawler, as Wade patted his back in mock comfort. 

“I could have gotten it.” Clint grumbled, watching as the upside down man swung down from the beam. "You and your boyfriend need to teach your spiderling to respect his elders!" Clint reprimanded.

Peter looked up from the box to Clint as Wade came to stand beside him. "Yeah, we'll get right on that birdbrain. Top of the list." His words dripped with sarcasm, causing Miles' laugh to echo over their coms as he continued to scan crates. "Thanks, DP." Peter hummed, kissing Wade's masked cheek with his masked lips. 

"Open it already!" Wade's smile was clear under his mask. 

Miles couldn’t help but rush through checking and marking the crates filled with Peter’s tech. His own curiosity peaked as he listened to the coms. Wade hadn't told him what was in the large box he had wrapped. The young spider jogged over to his mentor, he could finish marking crates after he found out what was inside. Peter pulled back from Wade, running his fingers over the neatly wrapped present. Peter looked over it and pointedly ignored the spots of Wade's blood, his gloved hand pulling the small note from under the red bow. He smiled more as he read it again, _’I hope you enjoyed your arms bust. Did you do a flip, Spidey? I bet you did. I bet you did a lot of flips. Happy Birthday!’_

Peter smirked under his mask as Wade, Miles, and Clint stood next to him, leaving Natasha to work on the crates alone. The archer was too curious about what Deadpool had gotten Spider-Man as a birthday present to bother helping his partner. Peter turned over the note in his fingers amused before he looked up.

 _He loves it! My ideas are always fantastic when it comes to our Petey._ Yellow hummed proudly. 

**Only Peter-related ideas.** White bit out, refusing to give the other voice an inch. 

"Seconded.” Wade replied to the voices in his head out loud begrudgingly, hating to agree with White. “Thanks for helping Spidey Jr.” Deadpool said with a smile as he turned to Miles and shared an exploding fist bump with the eighteen year old.

“Thank you, guys. I did enjoy my arms dealer bust. “ Peter laughed again, opening up the box Miles had wrapped for him. 

“Happy Birthday Spidey. Sorry about the blood. The Kree did not want me to come in and drop off the present...or leave.” Wade said with a pout about the slightly ruined wrapping. 

“I told you. You should have let me help you with that part, man.” Miles said, knocking his knuckles against Wade’s broad chest, a smug smile on his face. “Happy Birthday OG.” 

“Yeah, yeah. Happy Birthday Spider-Man. Now open the box!” Clint barked impatiently, tired of Natasha’s silent threatening side-eye to get back to work. 

The three watched as Peter’s gloved fingers pulled at the ribbon and paper. Miles leaned closer as he opened the box trying to see it before Peter lifted whatever it was out of it. Clint let out a whistle as Peter held up the sleek belt with a metal center. Peter’s smile was wide under his mask, the thirty-one year old bouncing on the crate at his excitement at the new tech. 

“Holy shit, Wade! You got me one of those new teleporter belts?!” Peter exclaimed, turning it over in his hands, his fingers itching to pop the casing open.

“Yup! One of your very own. Hopefully with less bugs like my old one.” Wade mused, thinking about all the horrible and awkward situations his belt had gotten the two in over the years.

“Hopefully,” Peter mumbled already mentally working over the main components, his smile wide. Engineering may not be his favorite but he couldn’t help but enjoy tinkering with something new.

Natasha looked over at them from her scanning. “Is that why you were asking about a short-range teleporter on our last couple missions?" Natasha asked, fairly impressed with how quickly Wade had acquired it. 

“Focused mind. We’re impressive when the three of us all want the same thing.” Wade said proudly much to his voice boxes' delight. 

"You three sure are. Thank you.” Peter said, looking up at Wade before a quick thwip sounded as webbing landed on Wade’s broad chest. Spider-Man pulled him closer, kissing his masked cheek. “You and Yellow are amazing and thanks I guess White. I’m sure you helped in your own horrible way.” Spider-Man said, pulling back watching the proud crinkles in Wade’s mask.

 _Anything for Spidey._ Yellow swooned as White grumbled. 

Wade simply snickered at White’s annoyance, leaning back as Peter looked back to his new toy. 

“This beats swinging home all the time." Spider-Man said, looking over the distance options. 

Even with all the interdimensional and wrong place, wrong time situations Wade’s belt had dropped them into, Peter had always wanted one. It had never been a secret that Peter had been jealous of Wade's convenient inconveniencing teleporter. Miles looked over the belt in amazement. He couldn’t blame Peter for always wanting one. He had never wanted to try Wade’s due to all the issues it had, even after Peter messed with it. Miles had to get his hands on Peter’s. Miles knew if he waited, he could convince Wade to convince Peter to let him play with it. Clint apparently didn’t have the same strategic plan to ask Wade before asking the more responsible spider. 

"Webs you gotta let me try it. Wade never lets me try." Clint said elbowing Peter’s side.

"I feel like, if Wade said no then there is no way that I am going to say yes." Peter’s masked head snapped up, pulling the belt closer to him as Clint elbowed him. 

Natasha looked at Clint, agreeing strongly. "Absolutely not. Get over here and help." The assassin said strictly, with a raised eyebrow at her partner. 

Clint groaned, rolling his eyes and grumbling as he went to help catalog crates for the pick up team. Miles laughed, patting the man on the back as he walked to Natasha. 

“You too Spidey Jr. Webs and I are heading home.” Wade declared as Peter put his belt on. 

“What?!” Miles cried his eyes wide. There were so many crates here. 

“You can handle it kid. Thanks for helping him put this together for me. I appreciate it!” Spider-Man said, wrapping his arm around Deadpool’s waist. 

Miles gapped at them as Spider-Man gave him a two finger salute in means of good-bye before snapping out of existence with Deadpool. 

“Un-freakin’-believable!” Miles screamed with wide lenses at the spot where his friends had been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I do post updates and previews on my Tumblr, [@Leatafanfiction](https://leatafanfiction.tumblr.com) ❤️


End file.
